falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Turpentine (Fallout: New Vegas)
Tanned green gecko hide Dark datura Nuka-grenade |weight =2 |value =10 |baseid = }} Turpentine is a miscellaneous item in Fallout: New Vegas. Characteristics Turpentine is a flammable liquid distilled from pine resin, used as a solvent. In Fallout: New Vegas, Turpentine is used to craft turbo and is used to tan gecko hides, including golden, green and fire gecko hides. It is also used to craft "potent" and "lethal" varieties of the Cloud Kiss poison in Dead Money and to make dark datura in the Honest Hearts add-ons. Locations * Turpentine is occasionally sold by merchants throughout the Mojave Wasteland. * Some traveling merchants sell them occasionally. * Goodsprings - One in the locked red shack attached to the back of the Prospector Saloon (must be stolen), and one on the shelf in Ringo's Goodsprings gas station. * Six in the train tunnel * Six in the Gomorrah suites * Boulder City - Two can be found just left of the "Big Horn Saloon" entrance. * Brewer's beer bootlegging - One can be found in the cellar, in an average locked explosives crate. * Camp Forlorn Hope - Seven can be found on a shelf in the back of the command center left of the cinder blocks. Must be stolen. * Four in REPCONN headquarters, on the second floor. * Cerulean Robotics - One can be found in the second room near the doors in between two metal boxes. * Gibson's shack - Two can be found on the floor behind the computer terminal. * Gibson scrap yard - Two can be found inside the garage area on a shelf - must be stolen, and three can be found in a dumpster in the North-Eastern corner of the scrap yard; you will not lose any Karma from taking these. * Harper's shack - Three can be found on one of the shelves from across the entrance, beware of the deathclaws nearby at the Dead Wind Cavern. * Lucky Jim Mine - Three bottles can be found just left on the shelf after you entered the shack. * Michael Angelo's workshop - Two bottles on the lone workbench, must be stolen. * Mojave Outpost - Four bottles on a shelf in the back of the headquarters building. Must be stolen. * NCR Embassy - Two bottles on a bottom shelf in a storage room, must be stolen. Enter, go right hallway, quick left. * Nellis Air Force Base - 11 bottles in the hangar with the plane, four on the south wall by the locker and file cabinets on the bottom shelf. Two inside of a box that contains three wrenches, and two hidden behind that same box that must be moved to reach them. Four more are on the north wall, on a shelf that is an exact duplicate to the one on the south wall, with the four bottles being in exactly the same positions, two in a crate, and two behind it. another two are found on a table to the northeast of the plane, and another one is found on a table slightly south of the plane. Must be stolen. * Nellis Air Force Base - Mess hall & munitions storage - Six can be found in the back on the shelves by the workbenches. Must be stolen. * Powder Ganger camp east - Two can be found around the fridge. * REPCONN test site - 11 in the basement and 11 in the facility. * Searchlight North gold mine - Three on a standing shelf * Silver Peak Mine - Three on a shelf straight in against the back wall. * Sloan - Three bottles in the machine shop. Must be stolen. * Southern Nevada Wind Farm - Three bottles in the maintenance shack. * Zapp's Neon Signs - Three can be found in the foreman's office * Magnetohydraulics complex - Found in a tool cabinet in the water. Uses Turpentine is an ingredient necessary to craft the following items: * Tanned gecko hide * Tanned golden gecko hide * Tanned fire gecko hide * Tanned green gecko hide - appears in the Honest Hearts add-on * Turbo * Cloud Kiss - appears in the Dead Money add-on. * Dark datura - appears in the Honest Hearts add-on * Nuka-grenade - appears in the Gun Runner's Arsenal add-on. See also * ''Fallout: New Vegas'' crafting Category:Fallout: New Vegas miscellaneous items Category:Fallout: New Vegas crafting components ru:Скипидар (Fallout: New Vegas)